


Yuri could have asked his number (but we are not talking about that)

by wewerelikegods



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a scene from Gilmore Girls, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, HS AU, High School AU, Lot's of fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, that's right folks, viktuuri is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewerelikegods/pseuds/wewerelikegods
Summary: "Otabek and Yuri had met in a summer camp about debating or some shit that he doesn't remember but Yuri is sure he did great, his team won after all. It was a three-day camp, in which he had shared a room with Georgi (later Mila joined them), eaten all the food of the buffet he could, and tried to be polite. (keyword: tried)He also remembers bumping into Otabek, one of the students from Princeton, at the end of the day. Apparently, Otabek had wanted to congratulate him (because he definitely destroyed the other team) and had ended up with more. Otabek had asked him out (according to Mila) on a date, and he (according to Mila too) had said yes."





	Yuri could have asked his number (but we are not talking about that)

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone congratulate me because I don't think I've ever written something this long (it's not even 2k words)  
> If you see any mistakes forgive me and feel free to correct me (as many people eng is not my first language, tho I'm bad at my first language too.)  
> Enjoy!

Yuri was walking to the front fence of the school with Mila when they heard the motorcycle.

It was the end of the day, and Yuri was eager to leave and go to see his Dedushka since tomorrow was Saturday and it meant spending time cooking piroshky. Mila and he were discussing some dumb and boring topic Georgi had introduced today during the student´s council meeting when a Harley Davidson stopped in front of them. 

Well, it wasn't exactly in front of them, because Otabek wouldn't do something so dangerous as to cut them off with his bike and risk hurting them.

Because, you know, of course, it was Otabek. And Yuri was not ready.

Otabek and Yuri had met in a summer camp about debating or some shit that he doesn't remember but Yuri is sure he did great, his team won after all. It was a three-day camp, in which he had shared a room with Georgi (later Mila joined them), eaten all the food of the buffet he could, and tried to be polite with the old people who were there.

 There had been students of important universities among lots old and important people from said universities. The point of the camp was that the directors and principals and whoever else was there could see the best of the best of private schools. Yuri knew they were being analyzed and noted, and that this will be important in the future. He remembers seeing Viktor there with his name-stealer boyfriend, Yuuri, representing Yale’s students.

 He also remembers bumping into Otabek, one of the students from Princeton, at the end of the day. Apparently, Otabek had wanted to congratulate him (because he definitely destroyed the other team) and had ended up with more. Otabek had asked him out (according to Mila) on a date, and he (according to Mila too) had said yes.

 In his defense, he had no idea, he was too busy staring at Otabek to know what was happening. Because he was (very) attractive and was a student from the university Yuri wanted to go to. And he had a gentle smile, and he looked shy but determinate as if Yuri was too out of his league but he wouldn’t give up.

 Yuri took the situation a lot better than he expected (hint: he panicked) and asked (begged) Mila and Georgie for help with his outfit and hair. Otabek was a cool guy, he had a motorcycle, good grades, a good reputation and looked amazing in black. Yuri was a little bit scared that he would give up at Yuri’s personality, be boring or do nothing but boast and talk.

 Fortunately, these fears were not even close to the truth.

 Otabek was quiet, yeah, but it wasn’t boring. The silences were comfortable, and Yuri was less and less nervous with each passing second. They went to a cozy restaurant in Otabek’s motorcycle and stayed there long after they had finished eating. Yuri talked about his dreams, complained about Viktor and asked Otabek about the university. Otabek had a serious sense of humor in the sense that you didn’t know if he was joking, but it made Yuri laugh and snort (inelegantly) from time to time.

 After one of the waiters asked them if they please could leave, since they need to close, Otabek offered Yuri his hand and they walked with their hands linked until they reached the bike. When they were standing in front of the open door of Yuri’s room Otabek said he would like to see him again if it was okay with Yuri, and Yuri said: “Of course, dumbass.” Before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and closing the door behind him.

 After that, he hadn’t heard of Otabek again, and Yuri spent a lot of time thinking that perhaps he had scared him away.

 But now the Otabek Altin was right in front of him, wearing black jeans and his leather jacket (Yuri tried really hard not to think about its characteristic scent). The guy took his damn time parking the bike, taking off his helmet and coming to face Yuri. If Yuri wasn’t waiting for an explanation, he would have punched him.

 “Hey.” Was the first thing he said. Yuri scowled because you don’t appear like that to say ‘Hey’ to the guy you charmed and forgot about.

 He made sure he was glaring directly at Otabek before asking “What do you want?” with the coolest tone he could muster, he failed just a little because he got distracted but the genuine fondness in the brown eyes.

 However, when he heard the cold tone in Yuri’s voice he just blinked.

  _He blinked_. As if he didn’t know.

 That’s it. That’s all he did.

 Yuri was curling his fist, readying himself, when Otabek spoke again.

“You didn’t text me.” He said, a little bemused. “I just wanted to know why.”

 Yuri opened his mouth, trying to process the new information, but it didn’t make sense.

“You didn’t give me your number. You didn’t even ask mine.” He said instead because that’s what had happened, according to Yuri. He tried to ignore the little flutter of hope that rose in his chest.

 At this, Otabek frowned, looking even more confused, “I gave you my number, I left it on a note with the flowers I gave you.”

  _What fucking flowers is he talking about?_

  _Oh._

Now that he remembers, the next day he had woken up thanks to Mila squealing like a teen. He had growled and told her to ‘fuck off’ when she started shaking him. Mila had told him that they were from Otabek, and Yuri had immediately stopped struggling to let out a ‘really?’ blinking sleepily at her as a smile started to form on his face. He took the flowers home with him that day but didn’t bother to check if there was some sort of note.

 And well, at least Otabek wasn’t angry.

 “Oh.” Very useful Plisetsky, “Shit.” Great.

Otabek smiled, a little hesitant, “You didn’t know.” He laughed quietly, staring at the sky and looking relieved, “I thought…well, you know.” he passed a hand through his hair and looked at Yuri again.

 Yeah, he knew.

 "So... are you free now?" Otabek asked, with a stupid shy smile while scratching his neck.

 He looked so dumb, and cute. 

 "I may be," Yuri said, challenging him while blushing, a little embarrassed too. After all, he had thought bad of Otabek.

 "Oh?" Otabek looked a little amused, and they smiled at each other.

 “Stop being an idiot and let him take you on a date, Yuri.” Mila, who had been behind the wall all this time (she tried giving them their time, all right?) said while rolling her eyes. “I was the victim of your pining all these weeks.”

 “Shut up!” Yuri said, turning around and breaking their little moment.

 He didn’t notice the hand motioning for his backpack, but he didn’t miss the playful smile Otabek gave him when he turned around while he walked towards his motorcycle with Yuri’s backpack in hand, forcing Yuri (even though Yuri was more than willing) to follow him.

 Yuri left Mila to go after Otabek and practically jumped on the motorcycle, putting his arms around Otabek’s waist. “Otabek,” he said while freeing one of his arms to grab his backpack, “you can’t drive with it, idiot.”

 Otabek huffed (it was a really cute sound) and let go of the backpack so Yuri could put it on safely. Once his arms were comfortably around Otabek again, the older man started the engine.

 “Goodbye Mila.”

 “Bye hag!”

 “Have fun Otabek, Yuri! I’m sending this to Viktor!”

 But Yuri just grinned and hid his head in Otabek’s back, resting his face on the leather and finding comfort in the purring of the engine, leaving everyone and everything behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah thanks to everyone who read this, the first thing that came to my mind after seeing the scene was them. Hmu on Tumblr (twicehalfblood tho it's mostly Capri but well) if you want to drop more ideas to write, draw or smth idk. I want to write a whole High Shcool au but what's fanfic.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
